whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Robin McAllister
Robin McAllister is a Seelie robin Pooka Childling and regular at the Brick Glade. Overview Robin came into her fae nature only recently. She fainted in the city center as her Chrysalis overcame her but Lord Galaway managed to get to her and took her back to the Brick Glade where the rest of the city's kithain joined him. She has been coming to terms with her pooka heritage since. Her mother is a writer of children's books. Her latest work is being illustrated by Alicia Daniels, a San Francisco-based artist noted for her fantasy-inspired paintings (and, incidentally, the mother of Morgan Daniels). She has often written stories based on wild tales Robin tells and has lately been inspired by her daughter's newest inventions. Robin gains Glamour from her mother in return. Though Robin is young looking for her age, appearing to be around 10, not 13, Robin is on the verge of wilderhood. She has a crush on Kestry, a development she is aware of to some degree, though he doesn't realize how serious it is for her. She's been plotting for a while now to come up with ways to get him to notice her the way she wants him to do. She is a regular at the Brick Glade, often stopping there after school to do her homework and hang out. She is particularly fond of flying up into the tree at the center in her robin form and swinging down as a girl. She has been known to start a drop out of the treetop and change to a robin halfway down. Luckily, she hasn't been inadvertently seen by someone as she attempts it... the results would be somewhat catastrophic. As one could guess, she is fearless in the way that children can be when they don't consider the idea they could be killed. Strangely, she seems able to tell almost the exact truth to those she likes. Doing so for those she doesn't like (bullies, bores, and mean-spirited people) is much harder for her, perhaps in compensation. She is considered a treasure by both Galaway and Kestry; one of the new childlings to emerge as the Troubles seemed to be ending. Image Robin is small for her age, slender, and light on her feet. Her hair is a pretty auburn and her eyes change color from green to blue to grey depending on the colors she is wearing and her mood. She is most often seen in her school clothes, though she likes wearing nice dresses and goes for the jeans and t-shirt look as well. In her fae mien, her hair becomes brilliant red and she has small, downy feathers begin her ears. she has yet to work up some chimerical court apparel but she does occasionally make herself some chimerical jewelry. Personal Until recently, she didn't know she was a faerie child. She'd always thought she might be a princess in disguise, however. Now she has met other changelings and come to really love one of them in particular. Somehow, she has to gain his love but she can't let him know how she really feels about him. He'd just say she's too young. He used to be the duke of the city and was banished, but now he's back. Even though he's a sidhe, he isn't stuck-up. Maybe she can show him that she is brave and resourceful so he knows she can help him stop the city from "falling to Lorenzo's depredations" (whatever that means). References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 115-116. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD)